The Salvan Salvation/Story
Story Page for Fan Specials Episode One - The Salvan Salvation FSx01 - The Salvan Salvation Written by Vampires1001 Directed by Vampires1001 NARRATOR (Liam): For one hundred years my human ancestors and my family today have suffered a terrifying life, a life of maladies and disease, one that no one could explain, one that no one else could ask of, a life that no one should experience, a life which you can't live with. My name is Liam Salvan. This is my story.... i'm ready to kick back. ---- Liverpool, Pennsylvania - 1677 (A little village stands in all it's glory, very gritty, very dirty. The village is circled by cottages and a log fire burning in the center. The village is filled with men and woman picking up logs by hand and walking into cottages. It seems like a nice place to be. A young woman named Abby stands watching she doesn't look impressed, then Yusuf her husband stands next to her.) ABBY: I wish, we could do this another way darling. YUSUF: We can't. This is the only way. ABBY: Why haven't we yet brought justice, for our village? YUSUF: Abby darling, this is the only way to get rid of the plague. ABBY: OK. (Yusuf touches Abby's face, she turns to him.) YUSUF: I don't ever want to be parted from you Abby, no matter even if we perish. Love is forever. Salvan Cottage - One Year Later (Abby hears chaos outside and looks out of the cottage window. She sees the villagers throwing burning wood at their own cottages. Hari Salvan, Abby's step-brother walks to the window with Abby.) ABBY: Oh why shall this happen!? Why?! HARI (look on): We need to get rid of the plague.This will not destroy us, do you hear me? ABBY: Where's Yusuf? HARI: He's helping the rest of the villagers burn their cottages down. (Yusuf bursts through the door.) ABBY (over joyed): Oh Yusuf, shall we leave? YUSUF: (looking at Abby) we must (looking at Hari) otherwise the worst will surely happen to us. HARI: He's right, Abby we need to go. The fields, the villagers have put our horses there. It's to unsafe for them to stay here. (They grab their bag of supplies and run out of the door.) (as they pass by the village, Abby is horrified by the chaos that has occured. She freezes and watches on. People are still throwing burning wood at the cottages.) YUSUF: Come. We have to go. It's not just for us, it's for the villagers. They would want us to continue our lives in happiness. Please! ABBY (tear in her eye): burning down our homeland. HARI: Lets go we haven't got much time. (The Mayor runs over to them, he is also panicking.) MAYOR: You must go. Go now. NOW! ABBY: We can't it's our home. (The mayor takes her hands.) MAYOR (to Abby): Look, you must leave, everyone has to. There is many more villages and towns as jolly as ours was, the adventures you will have. I've got my men to get you horses, there in the fields. GO. GO! YUSUF: He is right, we need to flee (She sobs as they run to to the fields.The Mayor runs the opposite way.) Field (The chaos echoes throughout the village. Yusuf, Hari and Abby all run to the horses, Abby is truly devastated and horrified. Hari jumps on to his horse, Yusuf helps Abby onto hers then Yusuf jumps onto his.) ABBY (worried): Where will we go? YUSUF: Don't worry we will find somewhere, we always do. (Their horses start to gallop. They start their journey to the unknown.) NARRATOR (Liam): For over twenty years my family adopted a nomadic lifestyle in their search for a plague free land, they went from settlement to settlement, living off the land, hunting and gathering. Never staying in one place for longer than a week, they eventually decided to go south and they eventually found a settlement sufficiently isolated enough to be free from the plague, this place was called Gallows Hill and that is where the second Salvan Family started, my family. Salvan House - Gallows Hill - 1863 (A woman named Ulisa Salvan is delivering a baby. Her maid and her husband Silvanus are helping her. Silvanus stands beside the bed and dampens a cold cloth onto Ulisa's sweatladen forehead.) MAID: Push a little harder, darling. (She pushes and screams then suddenly, the baby's cry can be heard as she delivers her baby. Silvanus looks and smiles. The Maid takes the baby, and holds the baby in her arms.) MAID: It's a boy. (SILVANUS GRINS WITH JOY AND GLEE) ULISA (getting her breath back): A boy! (smiles). Let me see him. (The Maid hands the baby to Ulisa, she now holds him in her arms. Silvanus and Ulisa kiss and look at the baby.) ULISA (to Silvanus): We shall name him Liam, Liam Salvan. (smiles). SILVANUS: Perfect. (Liam cries.) Salvan House, Library - 1869 (Liam is dressed in suitable school clothes, reads an old grey book by the fire. His mother Ulisa stands by the door.) ULISA: Liam honey, time to go to school and don't forget the mayor has invited us to a dinner at his house. (Liam looks up from the book and smiles.) LIAM: Okay mother, i'll be right there. (She smiles and walks on. Liam closes his book, the title is 'Life and living without terribles'. He lays it down on a table infront of him. He stands and walks out of the library. Liam's School (The teacher is standing, pointing at the board with work written on it. Liam sits at the far back, quite bored but trying to not get bored. Liam looks at Katrina Tess, a hot, blonde haired girl, a girl who he likes. At the edge of her eye Katrina spots him staring at her.) ) TEACHER (to Liam): Liam Salvan!..Do you wish contribute to our lesson? LIAM: what would you like me to contribute to, Miss Lockworth? MISS LOCKWORTH: Stop putting your eye over another student. (angry) LIAM: OK. (He secretly looks back Katrina, she smiles. Liam looks back to Miss Lockworth.) A Nice Green Field (Liam and Katrina run hand in hand, as they run Katrina's dress floats free with the wind into the grasses of Gallows Hill, flowers growing and the sun shines, it begins to set on a early summers night. Katrina lets go and runs free, Liam stops, he looks at Katrina. He smiles.) LIAM (shouting): Katrina shall we not run too far. KATRINA(from a close distance) We shall, it's our time. Come honey! LIAM: I'm coming.. (Liam continues running through the field, following Katrina.) KATRINA: I feel free!!!! (waking her hands out through the wind.) LIAM: SO free! (laughs) (They tumble onto each other. They both laugh as they lay on the grass.) minutes later (Katrina lies on Liam's stomach.) KATRINA: We will stay here until the moon rises. (smiles at Liam). LIAM: We will. (smiles back.) KATRINA: It's wonderful. LIAM: When will your father want you back at your house? KATRINA: As the sun sets. (Katrina closes her eyes and falls asleep.) Town Hall (Katrina's father; Mayor Tess stands over a table with a map on it. Three of the founding council members all stand around the table looking down at the map. MAYOR TESS: In the last 9 days the plauge has hit Western Virginia, and New Orleans (he points at the map of Western Virginia and New Orleans). What we don't want is it to hit Gallows Hill. So before it hits Gallows Hill we need to supply this (he holds up a tube of blood.) Vampire Blood to every stall and shop in the town, I can not tell you where i got this. But we have to be quick because we had three families leave our town and end up dead in the settlement they arrived at. But inorder to stop the illness you must drink from the tube, all of it and kill yourself. Salvan House - Silvanus' Study (Silvanus sits at his desk, writing in his journal.) SILVANUS: (reads as he writes) The plauge is getting closer and yet, we haven't fleed. Call me a Pariah i feel like we need to stay here it's our homeland and i fail to leave it...My ancesters suffered terrible lives while fleeing settlement to settlement trying to leave the terrible plauge behind, but it kept creeping up and making them suffer and i will not accept my sons life to end the way their lives did. (Liam stands outside the door and gently knocks, Silvanus looks up at him and closes his journal and places it to one side.) SILVANUS (smiles): Son. To what do I owe this pleasure? (Silvanus gestures towards the empty chair facing him. Liam walks into the study and sits down in the chair facing Silvanus.) SILVANUS: How are you on this fine night? LIAM: I'm bright (smiles). SILVANUS: You seem unsure son are you ok? LIAM: Yes. I'm fine, will the plauge rises away so we will not feel the pain? SILVANUS: Yes, it will. (smiles) LIAM: Where's mother? SILVANUS: Shes making clothes for the winter. LIAM: Are you studding father? SILVANUS: Work of the dull minds Son.(grins) Gallows Hill - Town Village COMING SOON.... Category:Fan Specials Story Pages Category:Story Pages